Un gran engaño
by DemiMoon
Summary: Un engaño, un robo, propuestas de amor y mucho más. Sora era una muchacha la cual queda embarazada! pero ahi gente que la separara de su hijo y de su gran amor como afrontara todo esto? SORATO o TAIORA solo ustedes deciden ; pesimo Summary, COMENTEN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Digimon no me pertenece pero estoy ahorrando en mi cochinito xD**_

**Bueno aquí les dejo las edades de cada uno.**

**Sora, Yamato y Tai chi – 22 años cada uno (lucen más o menos como en el final de digimon 02)**

**Mimi y Koushiro – 21 años cada uno igualmente lucen más o menos como en el final de 02**

**Hikari y Takeru. – 19 años lucen más o menos como en el final pero ustedes digan a su imaginación.**

**Los papas de cada uno pues como los conocieron, pero más grandes un poco más grandes, igualmente de los dejo a la imaginación.**

**Ya veré yo si meto más personajes. ;)**

**El engaño.**

Cierto día una pelirroja iba caminando son rumbo por las calles de Odaiba,

Sora! – le dijo si gran amigo que pasaba por ahí.

La muchacha dejo de caminar en ese instante, volteándolo a ver.

Que te sucede? – Pregunto su amigo preocupado al ver la echa un mar de lagrimas

Nada…. . - Contesto la chica secándose las lagrimas.

No sabes mentir. – dijo su amigo dándole un pañuelo.

Gra…gra….cias. – dijo la pelirroja quien lucia muy triste.

Fue Yamato? – pregunto el joven enojado.

Su amiga solo bajo la cabeza sin contestarle.

Eso fue un sí, pero me las va a pagar. – dijo Taichi apretando su puño.

No!, no tiene importancia. - dijo la chica quien seguía limpiándose las lagrimas.

Si te hizo llorar así, claro que tiene importancia. – dijo el chico viendo a su amiga.

Sora solo se tocaba el estomago.

Tienes hambre? – pregunto el chico preocupado.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

Entonces te……… - no pudo terminar de decir al notar como Sora se tapaba la boca.

Tengo nauseas. – contesto la chica.

Comiste algo que te cayo mal.- dedujo el chico tratando de entender.

La muchacha volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Entonces? – Cuestiono el muchacho.

La chica solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Sora! – dijo el joven agarrandola del brazo.

Déjame ya!!! – dijo molesta la joven.

Solo quiero ayudarte. – dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizarla.

Si quieres ayudarme, déjame sola. – Contesto Sora fríamente.

No, si no me dices que te ocurre juro que no te dejare sola, te seguiré a todos lados. – Dijo Taichi sin soltarla del brazo.

Solo quiero olvidar todo. – suspiro la chica.

A que te refieres?, cuéntame - dijo Taichi con una sonrisa para calmar la situación.

Juras no decir nada a nadie? – dijo Sora con cara de resignación.

Lo juro, por nuestra amistad. – dijo muy seguro Taichi.

Lo que pasa es que yo………. Esto….. Estoy,…… embarazada. – dijo la chica quien seguía llorando.

Es eso, Yamato no quiere responder por el niño? – pregunto Taichi molesto.

Sora no contesto.

Le voy a romper la cara!!!!. – dijo Taichi apretando los puños y apunto de irse en su busca.

No….. no…. se lo …….. he dicho. – Susurro Sora, pero Taichi la oyó.

Como?!! – dijo Taichi acercándose a su amiga.

Lo que oyes, pero tampoco pienso decírselo. – se mostró muy decidida.

Pero……. – no pudo terminar de decir ya que fue interrumpido.

No se lo diré, el ya tiene una responsabilidad. – dijo Sora volviendo a llorar.

Por que lo dices? – pregunto Taichi intrigado.

Por que me lo dijeron….. – contesto Sora quien comenzó a contar todo lo que le había pasado.

**Flash-Back**

_**Sora estaba en su casa, pero iba de salida para informarle a Yamato sobre su gran alegría, por que sabia que también seria la de él, ya que tenían planes de boda.**_

_**De repente tocaron el timbre de su departamento.**_

_**Hola Mimi – dijo Sora muy feliz al ver a su amiga en la entrada de su departamento.**_

_**Hola!!!! – dijo Mimi emocionada.**_

_**Que te trae por aquí? – pregunto Sora al ver a su amiga muy contenta.**_

_**Pues verás. – dijo su amiga entregándole un sobre.**_

_**Que es esto? – pregunto Sora al ver el sobre.**_

_**Una prueba de embarazo. – dijo contenta Mimi.**_

_**Una prueba de embarazo? – pregunto Sora mirando el sobre.**_

_**Si, es por eso que vengo, quería que tu fueras la primera en saberlo. – dijo Mimi quitándole el sobre.**_

_**Felicidades, y quien es el afortunado? – pregunto Sora sonriendo al saber esa noticia.**_

_**Pues…. – decía Mimi mirando el sobre. – Es Yamato. – dijo Sonriendo.**_

_**Que dices? – pregunto Sora borrando la sonrisa de su cara.**_

_**Lo que oyes, es de él. – dijo Mimi cínicamente.**_

_**Discúlpame me tengo que ir. . - dijo Sora saliendo de su departamento, pero antes cerrando la puerta.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Pero si ella sabía perfectamente que tu y Yamato sostenían una relación. .- dijo Taichi molesto.

Si, y como comprenderás no puedo alejar a esa criatura de su padre. – dijo Sora estrujando el pañuelo de Taichi con su mano.

Pero y tu hijo?, a el si lo dejaras sin padre? – pregunto Taichi tratando de hacerla comprender.

Eso es otra cosa. – dijo Sora secándose nuevamente las lagrimas.

Piensas tenerlo tu sola? – pregunto Taichi

Sora no contesto.

No piensas tenerlo? – pregunto Taichi preocupado.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

No, soy incapaz de quitarle la vida a una persona, aunque sea madre soltera lo tendré, soy suficientemente capaz para mantenerlo yo sola. – dijo Sola tocándose el vientre.

Pero le hará falta un padre – dijo Taichi mirando a Sora.

Claro que no, yo sola lo cuidare. – dijo Sora dejando de llorar.

Tus padres ya lo saben? – pregunto Taichi.

No, además ya soy mayor de edad como para tomar mis propias decisiones. – Contesto Sora

Pero, tarde o temprano Yamato lo sabrá. – dijo Taichi pensando en su amigo.

No, yo me iré lejos donde nadie me conozca. – dijo Sora viendo fijamente a Taichi.

Eso es muy arriesgado. – dijo Taichi con cara de preocupación.

No me importa. – dijo Sora mirando nuevamente al suelo.

Y si se lo dices a Yamato, estoy seguro que el no quiere a Mimi, además tampoco creo que rechace a su hijo. – dijo Taichi mostrándose seguro.

No, yo puedo sola con esto, además Mimi es la que necesita de él. – dijo Sora alzando la mirada.

Pero no comprendo como fue que Yamato llego a meterse con ella. – dijo Taichi pensativo.

A mi no me importa, además si se metió con ella pues que le responda. – dijo enojada Sora.

Pues a ti también. – dijo Taichi tratando de convencerla.

Ya te dije, no me importa yo puedo sola. –dijo Sora volviendo a taparse la boca.

Te ves mal Sora, lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa. – dijo Taichi acercándose a ella.

Yo puedo sola. – dijo Sora empezando a caminar.

Sora ya te viste?, una mujer en tu estado necesita cuidados especiales, crees poder hacer todo tu sola? – pregunto Taichi indignado.

Lo siento. – dijo Sora disculpándose.

Creo que lo mejor será que te acompañe hasta tu casa, y puedas llamar a tus padres. – Propuso Taichi.

Si, creo que será lo mejor, pero nada cambiara mis planes de irme lejos. – dijo Sora

Sora que pasaría si por alguna razón Yamato aleje a tu hijo de ti, como te sentirías? – dijo Taichi tratando de hacerla reflexionar.

Claro que no lo haría. – dijo Sora segura.

Enserio? – pregunto Taichi molesto.

Mejor llévame a mi casa sí? – dijo Sora comenzando a caminar.

De acuerdo. – dijo Taichi resignado.

--------------

Que te dijo? – Pregunto la señora Tachikawa al ver a su hija quien regresaba de la casa de Sora.

Se sorprendió. – contesto Mimi fríamente.

Bueno, espero que con eso deje de buscar a Yamato, así lo tendrás solo para ti. – dijo la señora mientras se acercaba a su hija.

Que sucederá si descubre que no es suyo? – pregunto la joven dudosa.

No pasara. – dijo segura la señora.

Y que pasara con Koushiro? – Pregunto la muchacha.

Con él solo romperás tu relación, y con Yamato te casaras. – dijo la señora sonriendo.

Y si el bebé llega a parecerse demasiado a Koushiro, que le diré a Yamato? – pregunto Mimi preocupada.

No se, en su debido momento veremos que hacer, ahora será mejor que le comuniques la noticia a tu futuro esposo. – dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa.

Y si le quiere hacer una prueba de paternidad? – pregunto con miedo la muchacha.

Ya te dije, falsificaremos todas las que quiera hacerle. – dijo la señora sin mostrar nada de inseguridad.

No, no, entre Koushiro y Yamato ahí mucha diferencia, jamás creerá que es su hijo. – dijo nerviosa Mimi.

Con que se parezca a ti eso bastara. – dijo la señora fríamente.

No se como me deje convencer de esto. – dijo Mimi con miedo.

Mira, era eso o el aborto, además con Yamato tendrás la vida que siempre quisiste, con el muchacho que desde niña te gustaba, en cambio con Koushiro tu vida será un infierno. – dijo la señora tratando de que su hija aceptara completamente.

No, no me va a creer. – dijo Mimi insegura.

Si sigues así esto no funcionara. – dijo la señora sentándose en un sillón.

Pero…. – dijo la joven quien no paraba de menear la pierna.

Pero nada, yo te di la oportunidad de que ese hijo fuera de él, el estaba borracho y tu no quisiste aprovecharte. – dijo la señora molesta.

Es que no pude, siempre me llegaba el remordimiento. – dijo la chica tratando de disculparse.

Eso ya no importa, lo único que importa aquí es que le informes a ese muchacho sobre tu embarazo. – dijo la señora dándole un teléfono.

De acuerdo. – dijo la chica marcando el numero de Yamato.

-----------------

Y si ese hijo no es de él? – dijo Taichi entrando al departamento de Sora.

Por dios, crees que ella mentiría con eso?. – dijo Sora segura.

Pues como dicen no ahí que fiarse de nadie, además su novio es Koushiro. – dijo Taichi

Pues no se como se dio todo, y tampoco me importa. – dijo Sora molesta por el comentario.

Pues yo te doy mi punto de vista. – dijo Taichi tratando de tranquilizarla.

Aja. – dijo Sora sentándose en un sillón y tomando el teléfono.

Y cuanto tiempo tienes? – pregunto intrigado Taichi.

Pues según la prueba 1 mes y medio. – dijo Sora marcándole a sus padres por el teléfono.

Y si tus padres te prohíben irte lejos? – pregunto Taichi.

Pues no me importa, yo se tomar decisiones. – dijo Sora molesta.

Como quieras. – dijo Taichi resignado.

Oye me puedes pasar una fruta, es que tengo un poco de hambre. – Pidió Sora.

De acuerdo. – dijo Taichi yendo a la cocina.

A mamá, te hablaba para contarte algo, no, no es eso es otra cosa………… que vas a salir de viaje?............cuando decidiste eso………………..pero antes necesito decirte la noticia……………….no, no puedo esperar hasta que regresen………..mamá……………..mamá………………mamá me dejas hablar?...............lo que pasa es que……………. No, no es eso……………………… me vas a dejar decirte o no?...................... bueno la noticia es que………………. como que ya se van?..................no me dejes hablando sola……………. Bueno no me importa la noticia es que estoy embarazada!!!!! – dijo Sora molesta por la llamada.

Taichi solo se quedo impresionado por la forma de comunicar la noticia.

Cálmate. – decía Sora tapándose el oído por el grito de su madre.

No………. no es necesario que vengas………… que de quien es el hijo?.................. por dios mamá obviamente sabes………………….sabes que mejor cuelgo……………………… no, no tienes que venir te lo repito…………………. Sabes que mejor vete a tu viaje. – dijo Sora colgando el teléfono.

Complicaciones? – pregunto Taichi preocupado.

Mis padres, van a venir. – dijo Sora molesta.

Ten. – dijo Taichi dándole una manzana.

No quiero!! – dijo Sora molesta.

Bueno. – dijo Taichi. – Yo me la comeré.

Sora volteo a verla manzana y se la quito a Taichi.

De nada. – dijo Taichi dándole la manzana.

Cada vez creo que es mejor irme lejos. – dijo Sora molesta.

Enserio vas a dejar a tu hijo sin un padre? – pregunto Taichi sorprendido.

Pues que más me queda. – dijo Sora mordiendo la manzana.

No piensas volver a empezar tu vida con otra persona? – pregunto intrigado.

Sora volteo a verlo.

No, además ni falta me hace. – dijo Sora segura.

Y si…… - dijo Taichi nervioso.

Que pasa? – pregunto Sora.

Quisieras empezar una nueva vida conmigo? – pregunto Taichi.

Sora solo sorprendió.

Taichi, tu sabes que nunca podría quererte mas que un amigo. – dijo Sora tranquila

Velo de esta manera, tu hijo tendrá un padre y a ti ni a él les faltara nada, ya que yo ya termine mis estudios y puedo tener un trabajo muy bueno, les daré todo lo que necesiten. – decía Taichi suplicante.

Pero es que… - no podía creerlo Sora

Solo una oportunidad, es lo único que pido, si no te gusta la relación podríamos terminar. – dijo Taichi arrodillándose.

Sora se alejo de él.

Taichi tu sabes que eso es imposible. – dijo Sora triste.

Por favor, querré a ese hijo tuyo como si fuera mío, solo te pido una oportunidad. – dijo Taichi tomando las manos de Sora. – No quiero aprovecharme de esta situación, pero te ofrezco una vida mejor.

Taichi… - decía Sora muda por lo que le había dicho.

Se que no olvidaras tan fácil a Yamato, pero déjame intentarlo, a tu hijo no le faltara el amor de un padre. – dijo Taichi casi rogándole.

Tai…..chi. – Sora no podía creer lo que veía.

------------------

Yama – dijo Mimi hablándole por teléfono para comunicarle la noticia.

Ah Mimi. – contesto Yamato desde la otra línea.

Necesito decirte algo. – dijo Mimi nerviosa.

De que se trata? – pregunto Yamato.

Lo que pasa es que. – decía Mimi apunto de las lagrimas.

Que sucede? – pregunto Yamato preocupado.

Es que estoy…. – no podía decir Mimi ya que tenia el miedo de que no le creyera.

Que pasa? – insistía Yamato.

Estoy…….. – decía Mimi con miedo.

Que te pasa? – decía preocupado Yamato.

Estoy embarazada!!!!!! – dijo Mimi harta de que la presionara.

Que!!!!!!!!! – dijo Yamato quien no podía creerlo.

Lo que oyes. – dijo Mimi muy nerviosa.

Claro que no es mío? – pregunto Yamato temeroso de la respuesta.

Claro que es tuyo soquete!!!! – dijo Mimi molesta y nerviosa.

Pero…. – no podía creer lo que oía en ese momento.

Es tuyo y punto! – dijo Mimi con miedo.

Pero no puede ser. – dijo Yamato sorprendido.

Tienes que hacerte cargo. – dijo Mimi decidida.

Pero Sora…. – decía Yamato preocupado por lo que diría su novia.

No me importa, tienes que responder por esto. – dijo Mimi enojada.

Maldición!!!!. – maldecía Yamato.

No me importa lo que pase con tu relación, además mi relación con Koushiro también fue afectada. – mintió Mimi

Segura que estas embarazada? – pregunto Yamato nervioso.

Que sí!!!!! – dijo Mimi nerviosa.

Ahora voy a tu casa. – dijo Yamato colgando.

Rayos!!!! – dijo Mimi al oír el sonido de que Yamato el colgó.

Que dijo? – pregunto la mamá.

Me pregunto si era de él, y también si estaba segura del embarazo. – dijo Mimi nerviosa.

Pues ya vera que sí. – dijo la mamá con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mimi solo se mordía el labio.

--------------------

Taichi, sabes que dices? – pregunto Sora preocupada.

Seguro, solo quiero que tu y tu hijo sean felices. – dijo Taichi suplicándole.

Pero es que…….. – dijo Sora quedándose sin palabras.

O acaso quieres seguir pensando en Yamato? – pregunto Taichi levantándose del suelo.

Pues no, pero… - Sora no sabia que decir.

Piénsalo bien Sora. – decía Taichi tratando de convencerla.

Yo……yo….. – dijo Sora sin saber que decir.

El era su amigo el que siempre la acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas, pero por el no sentía nada más que una simple amistad, pero en el fondo para ella él era el hombre perfecto.

Yo….. – decía Sora tratando de encontrara una respuesta.

Yo………. A…. a. – decía Sora tratando de contestarle.

**Sora **_**aceptara?**_** Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, espero que dejen sus comentarios.**

_**Próximo capitulo……**_

_**Sora aceptara la propuesta de Taichi? Yamato aceptara cumplirle a Mimi y que pasara con los papas de Sora que le aconsejaran?**_

_**Esto y más en el próximo capitulo. Dejen comentarios ;)**_


	2. Entre la espada y la pared

**Vuelvo a declarar Digimon no me pertenece para mi desgracia.**

**Entre la espada y la pared**

**Parte del capitulo anterior.**

_Piénsalo bien Sora. – decía Taichi tratando de convencerla._

_Yo……yo….. – dijo Sora sin saber que decir._

_El era su amigo el que siempre la acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas, pero por el no sentía nada más que una simple amistad, pero en el fondo para ella él era el hombre perfecto._

_Yo….. – decía Sora tratando de encontrara una respuesta._

_Yo………. A…. a. – decía Sora tratando de contestarle._

______________________

De repente sonó el timbre.

Me salvo la campana.- pensaba Sora nerviosa.

Yo abro.- dijo Taichi acercándose a la puerta.

Sora!!!! – dijo su mamá quien entraba al departamento.

No puede ser!!!!! – se reprochaba Sora.

Vine lo más rápido que pude. – dijo la mamá de Sora acercándose a esta.

Ya veo. – suspiro Sora.

Hablemos en privado. – dijo la mamá de Sora llevándose a su hija a una habitación.

Mujeres. – suspiraron Taichi y el papá de Sora.

Ah Hola señor takenouchi – dijo Taichi sonriendo.

Hola Taichi demasiado tiempo sin vernos.- dijo el papá de Sora dándole la mano a Tai

**40 minutos después……….**

Sora y su mamá salieron de aquella habitación.

Bueno por lo visto no puedo hacer nada. – suspiro la mamá de Sora.

Pues no, yo me voy de Odaiba lo más pronto que se pueda. – dijo Sora decidida.

¿Como que te vas?. – pregunto el papá de Sora quien no estaba enterado de nada.

Pues si.- dijo Sora

Pero podrías casarte conmigo. – interrumpió Taichi.

Que!!!!!!!?. – exclamo el papá de Sora sorprendido.

Taichi!!!!!. – dijo Sora molesta.

Pues si Sora acepta. – dijo la mamá de Sora ya que sabia todo.

Pero ¿y Yamato?. – pregunto el papá de Sora quien seguía sin saber nada.

Yo te lo explico. – dijo la mamá de Sora llevándose a su esposo a la cocina.

Taichi. – suspiro Sora

Perdón Sora, pero sabes cuanto quiero que seas mi esposa, ya te lo dije no me importa si ese hijo es de Yamato yo me hare cargo de él. – dijo Taichi implorándole.

No, tú puedes tener tus propios hijos con quien quieras y además de que no te puedo atar ami sabiendo yo que nunca podría amarte. – dijo Sora triste.

Ami no me importa, además veras que conquistare tu amor. – dijo Taichi seguro.

Taichi. – dijo Sora con la cabeza baja.

Sora tienes que aceptar!!. – dijo su papá quien ahora si estaba enterado de todo.

Papa!!!!!!. – dijo Sora molesta.

Taichi es el mejor partido ahora que Yamato tiene a alguien más. – dijo su papá tratando de convencerla.

Te juro Sora que si no te hago feliz cuando quieras podríamos separarnos. – dijo Taichi quien ahora tenia el apoyo del señor Takenouchi.

Talvez tenga razón tu padre. – Agrego la señora Takenouchi.

No me ayudes mamá. – dijo Sora nerviosa.

Imagínate que ese pequeño no tenga padre, recuerdas lo mucho que sufrías al tener a tu padre lejos, pero tu sabias que el trabajaba y que a veces regresaba para visitarnos, en cambio ese niño no tendrá a su padre y sufrirá más. – Comento la mamá de Sora.

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Sora lo cual provoco que comenzara a llorar.

_______________

En una de las calles de Odaiba estaba Yamato quien se dirigía a la casa de Mimi.

No puede ser yo que le pensaba contar de esa noche a Sora. – pensaba arrepentido.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta de aquella casa.

Por que ami. – se repetía Yamato mientras tocaba el timbre.

Pasa Yamato. – dijo la mamá de Mimi quien lo atendía en la puerta.

Buenas tardes señora. – dijo el joven entrando a aquella casa.

Yamato!!. – dijo Mimi alegre de verlo ahí.

Mimi. – suspiro

Por fin llegas. – dijo acercándose a él.

Mimi solo vine a decirte que si estas esperando un hijo mío yo me encargare de él, de todo lo que necesite, pero no esperes más de mí.

La mamá de Mimi solo le lanzo una mirada a su hija.

Pues si no te quieres casar conmigo no estaré dispuesta a tener este bebé. – dijo Mimi con miedo por la mirada de su madre.

Pero que dices!!. – dijo Yamato enojado por lo que dijo Mimi.

La mirada esa mirada de su madre no podía contenerse a ella cuando le lanzaba una mirada así, sentía que se le helaba la sangre, a Mimi le temblaban las piernas pero sabia lo que era capaz de hacer su mamá si no hacia lo que ella le aconsejaba.

**Flash-Back**

_El padre y la madre de Mimi discutían cuando ella solo tenía 12 años._

_Debes aceptar ese trabajo!!!!. – gritaba la mamá de Mimi enojada._

_No, yo no quiero que me trasladen a Estados Unidos. – decía el padre de Mimi apunto de estallar._

_Por que no!!!!. – gritaba cada vez más fuerte su mamá._

_Ahora que viene ese niño en camino quiero que crezca aquí no en otro país!!!. – comenzaba a enojarse el papá de Mimi._

_Mimi solo escuchaba sus gritos desde su recamara._

_A no?. – dijo molesta la mamá de Mimi._

_Pues no, además mimi no quiere cambiar de país. – se defendía el señor._

_No me importa, yo quiero que aceptes ese trabajo!. – dijo la señora histérica._

_No, ya lo decidí y no lo aceptare. – dijo el señor decidido._

_Si no lo aceptas te juro que yo no tengo este hijo. – amenazo la mujer._

_Mimi al oír eso le entro un escalofrío._

_Mi hermano. – decía al oír el comentario de su mamá amenazando con no tener a ese hijo._

_No eres capaz. – dijo el papa de mimi seguro de que no se atrévela a hacer eso._

_Crees que no?. – cuestiono la mamá de Mimi saliendo de aquella habitación._

_Mimi al oír eso salio corriendo de su habitación y vio ver a su mamá como se acercaba a unas escaleras._

_Lo vas a aceptar o no?. – pregunto por ultima vez la señora._

_Ya te dije que no cambiare de opinión. – dijo el señor seguro._

_De acuerdo. – dijo la señora bajando las escaleras._

_Que vas a hacer. – cuestiono el hombre._

_Lo que tu me obligaste a hacer. – dijo la señora _

_Quien doblo un pie a propósito lo cual hizo que cayera de aquellas escaleras._

_Mamá!!!. – dijo mimi quien fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su mamá._

_Me retaste y ves las consecuencias. – dijo la señora quien empezaba a sentirse mal, y comenzaba a tocarse el vientre mientras hacia gestos de dolor._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Mimi solo recordaba ese momento que marcaría su vida.

Mi hermano. - dijo en voz baja.

Que?. – pregunto Yamato al oír eso.

Ya te lo dije o te casas conmigo o no tengo este bebé. – dijo Mimi con algo de miedo al sentir la mirada de su mamá.

Estas loca?. – dijo Yamato enojado por lo que dijo Mimi.

Ya oíste. – dijo Mimi quien sentía escalofríos.

Cuanto tienes de embarazo?. – pregunto Yamato.

Como 2 semanas. – dijo Mimi mintiendo.

(N/A no se en realidad en que tiempo se puede saber el embarazo, me lo invento)

Mira Mimi yo me hare cargo de todos los gastos pero no estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo. – dijo Yamato tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ya te lo dije o te casas conmigo o no tengo a este niño. – dijo Mimi quien seguía siendo perturbada por la mirada de su mamá

Ya te lo dije no me casare contigo. – dijo Yamato

Pues entonces no tendré a este hijo.- contesto Mimi tocando su vientre

Me estas chantajeando?. – dijo Yamato molesto.

Tómalo como quieras, pero ya estas advertido ahora dime que dices?. – dijo Mimi nerviosa.

___________________

Sora lo siento. – dijo Taichi arrepentido al verla llorar.

No es tu culpa.- decía Sora quien no paraba de llorar. - Todavía no nace mi hijo y estoy empezando a ser una mala madre.

Sora….. – susurro su padre al verla así.

Hija no te obligaremos, tu decides. – dijo su mamá arrepentida.

Es que……., en parte si no lo acepto mi hijo sufrirá, y si lo acepto yo… - decía Sora triste.

Te entiendo. – suspiro Taichi triste.

Yo acepto!!. – dijo Sora de sorpresa y dejando las lagrimas atrás.

Que!!!!?. – exclamaron los 3 presentes.

Pues me importa más la felicidad de mi bebé. – dijo Sora decidida.

Sora. – susurro Taichi en parte de felicidad.

________________

Y ¿que paso con Mimi?. – pregunto un peliazul a su amigo.

Termino conmigo. – contesto el pelirrojo.

Por que?. – pregunto el chico de anteojos.

No se, simplemente me termino por teléfono. – dijo triste el chico.

Raro, y si te termino por alguien?. –pregunto bromeando su amigo.

No creo. – dijo el chico triste.

Pues ni modo, se que no es fácil romper después de casi 2 años de relación, pero afróntalo. – dijo el chico tratando de subir el animo a su compañero.

Y Nola has visto en este tiempo?. – pregunto el chico.

Ahora que lo dices en el hospital donde trabajo la vi por ahí, pero no se por que estaba ahí. –respondió el chico pensativo.

Ah. - dijo el chico por el comentario de su amigo.

Si quieres puedo investigar Koushiro. – propuso el chico de anteojos.

No es necesario, debo ir a la universidad, hoy tengo que investigar sobre otros temas, nos vemos.- dijo su amigo alejándose de ese parque.

Claro que es necesario. – dijo en voz baja el otro chico.

_____________________

Yamato se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, era Sora con quien ya tenia planes de casarse o su hijo.

No se. - suspiro Yamato.

Piénsalo, mañana me tienes que dar una respuesta. – advirtió Mimi.

Lo hare. – dijo Yamato saliendo de aquella casa.

Eres una estúpida. – dijo molesta la mamá de Mimi cuando Yamato ya no estaba.

Por que?, hice todo lo que me dijiste. – dijo Mimi con miedo.

No le debiste dar tiempo para pensarlo. – dijo molesta

Pero…. – dijo Mimi nerviosa.

Pero nada. – dijo enojada su mamá dándole una bofetada. – No debiste hacer eso sin mi consentimiento.

Lo siento. – se disculpo Mimi tocándose el cachete donde le dio la bofetada.

Bueno por lo menos estoy segura de que aceptara. – dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

________________

Estas segura?. – pregunto Taichi.

Pues si, si tu también estas de acuerdo. – dijo Sora

Claro. – dijo feliz Taichi.

Enserio?. – pregunto se papá intrigado.

Ya dije que si. – dijo Sora molesta.

Pues entonces preparemos todo para la boda. – dijo feliz su mamá quien trataba de apoyar a su hija.

Debe ser boda por iglesia. – Propuso su padre.

No, por lo civil. – dijo Sora con la cabeza baja.

Como quieras. – dijo Taichi con una sonrisa.

Deberías decirle a tu familia Taichi. – Propuso la señora Takenouchi.

Porsupuesto.- dijo Taichi.

Pero procura decirles que no le comenten a nadie, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto más que los necesarios. – dijo Sora mirándolo a los ojos.

Esta bien. – dijo Taichi.

Entonces solo a tus padres y a tu hermana Hikari. – dijo el señor Takenouchi.

Intenta decirle a Hikari que no se lo cuente a su novio. – dijo Sora preocupada.

Si, le diré que no le cuente nada a Takeru. – dijo Taichi.

Estoy agotada lo mejor será que descanse. – dijo la joven.

Si hija yo me quedare contigo. – dijo la señora.

Mamá!. – dijo Sora molesta.

Bueno yo iré a decirles a mis padres y a mi hermana. – dijo Taichi saliendo del departamento.

Ah. – suspiro Sora.

________________________

Al día siguiente.

Hija seguro que pronto llegara Taichi. – dijo La señora Takenouchi a su hija quien lucia preocupada.

He?!. – pregunto la joven quien estaba distraída.

No estas preocupada por eso?.- pregunto su mamá-

No, es por otra cosa. – contesto Sora.

Por Yamato entonces. - dedujo la señora.

Aja. – respondió la muchacha.

Por que?. – pregunto su madre.

Pues tengo que terminar con él, pero no quiero siquiera oír su voz. – dijo Sora triste.

Ya veo. – dijo su mamá pasándole el teléfono.

Quieres que le diga ya?. – pregunto Sora al ver como su madre le daba el teléfono.

Pues si. – le contesto acercándole el teléfono.

De acuerdo. – dijo Sora mientras tomaba el teléfono en sus manos.

Procura ser directa. – Propuso la señora.

Claro.- dijo Sora marcando el número del celular de Yamato.

Hola?. – se oyó como respondían al en la otra línea.

Yamato?. – pregunto Sora

Si Sora!. - Contesto el joven.

Terminamos!. – dijo sin preámbulos.

Que dices?!. – pregunto sorprendido.

Lo que oyes, pero creo que no te afecta mucho o me equivoco?. – dijo Sora rápidamente.

Pero….. – trataba de decir Yamato triste.

Lo siento Adiós. – dicho esto ultimo le colgó.

Lo hiciste. – suspiro su mamá

Si. – dijo Sora tranquila.

Yo voy. – dijo su mamá acercándose a la puerta ya que sonó el timbre.

A pasen. – dijo la señora a las personas que estaban en la puerta.

____________________

Sora. – susurro Yamato quien iba camino a la casa de Mimi.

Hola Yamato. – dijo Mimi quien lo atendió en la puerta.

Hola. – dijo Yamato secamente.

Vienes por lo de la otra vez, cierto?. – dijo Mimi

Aja. – contesto Yamato.

Y que dices?. – pregunto Mimi nerviosa.

Pues que si. – dijo Yamato dolido por lo de Sora.

Enserio?. – pregunto contenta.

Claro, pero te lo advierto solo me casare contigo, pero entre tu y yo nunca habrá nada. – Aclaro Yamato.

Claro. – dijo Mimi viendo de reojo a su mamá.

Entonces empecemos con los preparativos. – Propuso la señora.

Madre no quiero boda por iglesia. – dijo tímidamente Mimi.

Claro que debe de ser así. – dijo la señora molesta.

No, por lo civil. – dijo Yamato molesto.

Yo también pienso que así debe de ser. – dijo Mimi con miedo.

Pues ya que. – dijo la señora mirando con enojo a Mimi.

Entonces ahí que avisar a mucha gente. –dijo Mimi nerviosa.

No, debe ser de pocos, es más no muchos deben enterarse. – dijo Yamato resignado.

De acuerdo, pero entre más rápido mejor. –dijo la señora Tachikawa.

_________________

Hola señora Takenouchi, traje a mis padres y ami hermana para lo de la boda. – dijo Taichi pasando al departamento.

Hola adelante. – los recibía la señora Takenouchi.

Gracias. – decían mientras pasaban.

_Después de un rato de platicar todo lo sucedido…._

Entonces están seguros?. – pregunto la señora Yagami.

Pues yo si. – dijo Taichi.

Y tu Sora?. – pregunto la señora a la susodicha.

He?!. – pregunto Sora quien estaba un poco distraída.

Estas dispuesta a seguir con esto?. – pregunto la señora.

Yo………., si. – termino de decir Sora.

Entonces bienvenida a la familia.- dijo la mamá de Taichi abrazando a su nuera.

Gra……., gracias. – dijo Sora

Entonces desde ahora comencemos a planear todo. – Propuso Hikari.

Claro hija. – dijo su mamá sonriendo.

Que les parece que la boda sea el 9 de Enero. – propuso la señora Takenouchi.

Pero solo falta 1 mes!!!!.- dijo Sora sorprendida.

Pues claro entre más rápido mejor. - Dijo la señora Yagami.

Pues más vale que comencemos con todo ya. - Propuso el señor Yagami.

Pues si. – dijo Hikari.

Y donde vivirán después?. – pregunto la señora Takenouchi.

Pues pueden vivir en el departamento de Taichi en lo que el consigue el cargo mayor de trabajo y pueda comprar una casa grande. – Propuso la señora Yagami.

Yo estoy de acuerdo. – dijo el señor Takenouchi.

Pues yo también. – dijo el señor Yagami.

Que les parece si halamos de la luna de miel. – propuso Hikari quien tenia mil y una de ideas.

He?!. – dijeron sorprendidos Sora y Taichi.

Ya esta yo propongo que vallan a Francia. – dijo Hikari a quien le brillaban los ojos.

Buena idea, y si van a Estados Unidos.- Propuso La señora Takenouchi.

Y si van a Jamaica. – Propuso la señora Yagami.

Que tal si vamos mejor a Francia, Estados Unidos y a Jamaica. – dijo Taichi de Broma.

Claro!!!. – exclamaron las 3 mujeres.

Yo solo decía de broma. – dijo Taichi arrepentido.

No se preocupen nosotros como sus padres correremos con todos los gastos, además escojan otro lugar para ir. – dijo la señora Takenouchi feliz.

Que les parece Grecia. – propuso la señora Yagami.

OH España.- dijo la señora Takenouchi.

OH a Egipto. – Propuso Hikari.

Saben por que no les traigo de una buena vez el mapa del mundo. – dijo Taichi sarcástico.

Buena idea. – dijo Hikari.

Saben o solo quiero que eso del viaje sea tranquilo. – dijo Sora.

Decidido irán a Francia. – dijeron las 3 mujeres

No hablaba de eso. – suspiro Sora.

**Bueno chics espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen comentarios, por que si lo dejan me animan a escribir lo más rápido posible y si no hacen me deprimen U.U.**

**Nota: escogí el 9 de enero para la boda por que ese día cumplo años je jeje xD bueno a y una cosa más la mamá de Mimi tenia 2 meses cuando perdió a ese niño he?, por su luego preguntan.**

_**Próximo capitulo…..**_

_**Dos boda y 6 meses después ah y un casi reencuentro ojala sigan con esta humilde historia (lo del casi reencuentro no se los prometo xD) esto y más en el proximo capi.**_


	3. Un gran temor

**Vuelvo a reiterar digimon no pertenece para mi mala suerte.**

**Un gran temor**

A 2 semanas y media de su boda Sora se despertó agitada una noche debido a una pesadilla que tuvo.

No puede ser. – se repetía una y otra vez tratando de pensar en cosas positivas, ya que esa pesadilla que tuvo no tenia nada, nada favorable para ella.

Tan solo recordarla era un tormento para ella.

La pesadilla que tuvo posiblemente pudo ser la peor que jamás había tenido, soñó con una pequeña de unos 7 años quien le reclamaba de haberla privado de conocer a su padre, no lograba ver bien a la pequeña, pero lo que si distinguía era la apariencia idéntica a la de Yamato. Todo de él tenía, esos ojos tan profundos como el mar azul y esa cabellera rubia que relucía cada ves más con cada rayo de luz.

Tal vez ese sueño era una señal que la hacia reflexionar sobre si decirle la verdad a Yamato o quedarse con esa preocupación toda su vida.

_Se lo diré_. – se dijo a si misma después de pensar un rato.

A pesar de decírselo sabía que ella no podía ser capaz de romper el compromiso con Taichi, ella se lo diría pero eso no significaba que regresaría con él.

Sintió como los rayos del sol perturbaban su vista, miro el reloj que tenia a un lado de ella logrando visualizar la hora, eran las 10:00 de la mañana, si que había tenido un sueño profundo.

Bostezo, no lo podía evitar se había dormido tarde, era de esperarse estuvo charlando con Hikari un buen rato, sobre la boda ya que faltaban solo 2 semanas, según Hikari tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse.

**Flash-Back**

_Hikari y Sora tenían ya un buen rato platicando sobre la boda de la pelirroja._

_¿Segura?. – pregunto Hikari quien lucia muy seria._

_Si, ya tome la decisión. – respondió Sora tranquilamente._

_De acuerdo. – suspiro. – Pero espero que tengas en cuenta que si tu sufres con este matrimonio nada de esto funcionara._

_Lo se, pero te aseguro que se lo que hago. – dijo Sora segura._

_Has pensado ¿que pasaría si tu hijo llegara a saber la verdad?. – pregunto Hikari en parte preocupada._

_En realidad no, no lo he pensado. – dijo Sora quien empezó a sentirse incomoda con la situación._

_¿Y si Hikari tuviera razón? ¿Si su hijo la odiara por ese motivo?, ella no podría vivir con ese dolor. En ese momento le llego a su pensamiento la imagen de Yamato, que la hizo pensar y pensar en diferentes cosas._

_Se pregunto que pasaría con él, si ella no soportaría que su hijo la odiara ¿que pasaría con él?, talvez se sentiría desilusionado de ella, empezó a reflexionar como se sentiría ella si la separaran de su hijo._

_¿Sora?. – la llamo Hikari lo que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos._

_¿Si?. – dijo Sora quien estaba un poco desubicada._

_Ya es tarde, será mejor que descanses. – dijo Hikari. – Yo ya sinceramente me siento agotada._

_Hikari estuvo al pendiente de los preparativos de la boda todo es tiempo. Sora le había ofrecido su casa ya que por tanto embrollo de la boda gastaban mucho tiempo._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Sora no supo como se levanto lo más rápido que pudo de su cama en lo primero que pensó fue en ducharse.

Cuando lo hizo se vistió para salir, pero lo que le llego a la mente fue Hikari, ¿Estaría todavía durmiendo?, salio rápidamente de su cuarto. Al salir vio que su amiga estaba eligiendo los últimos toques para la boda.

Hikari, ¿desde que hora has estado eligiendo las flores? – le pregunto Sora acercándose a su futura cuñada.

Ya vez, lo que pasa es que no pude dormir. – le contesto Hikari con una sonrisa.

Pues debiste dormir bien, no siempre te duermes a las 2:00 de la mañana. – le dijo Sora seria.

No te preocupes, te aseguro que dormí muy bien. – le dijo Hikari aun con esa sonrisa.

Mmm...…, esta vez te creeré. – le dijo Sora sentándose a un lado suyo.

Te noto distraída ¿Sucede algo?. – pregunto preocupada Hikari.

Pues…… - Sora dudaba en contarle a Hikari. – Nada en realidad.

¿Segura?. – pregunto Hikari quien no le creyó.

¿No te puedo engañar cierto?. - pregunto Sora quien no tenia de otra que contarle a su amiga.

¿Y bien?. – dijo Hikari esperando que su amiga dijera algo.

Sonara algo raro, pero soñé con mi hijo………, bueno hija. – dijo Sora quien volvió a pensar en Yamato.

¿Hija?. – pregunto Hikari intrigada por que eso se le hacia raro.

Sora le contó su extraño sueño a Hikari quien se preocupaba del asunto.

Sora ¿le contaras todo a Yamato?. – pregunto Hikari

Pues si. – contesto Sora mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

¿Tienes hambre?. – pregunto Hikari al ver a su amiga entrar a la cocina.

Si, ¿quieres acompañarme?. – pregunto Sora

No Sora, yo ya desayune gracias, además de que te prepare el desayuno. – esto ultimo dijo Hikari señalando un plato lleno de diferentes frutas, como decirlo un coctel.

¿He?. – fue lo que dijo Sora al ver el plato

Te lo prepare cuando yo desayune. – dijo Hikari sonriendo.

Gracias Hikari. – dijo Sora con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Después de desayunar y de ayudar a Hikari con las flores para su boda Sora decidió ir a buscar a Yamato.

Que te valla bien. – dijo Hikari a Sora quien salía del departamento.

Si, llegare lo más pronto posible. – fue lo ultimo que dijo Sora antes de salir del departamento.

________________

La pelirroja caminaba hacia el departamento de Yamato, mientras pensaba como tomaría el asunto él. Posiblemente no le agradaría la idea de que al principio no quisiera contarle sobre lo del embarazo, o quizás, quizás, no el no se atrevería a hacer eso que pensaba ella. O acaso ¿el seria capaz de separarla de su hijo?. No, el Yamato que ella conocía no haría eso.

Pero el Yamato que ella conocía no podía haberle sido infiel entonces ¿Ya no era el mismo de antes?

_________________

Yamato se encontraba en su departamento reflexionando sobre su boda con Mimi y por que la acepto.

_Talvez me equivoque_. – pensaba el joven

**Flash-Back**

_Yamato iba rumbo a la casa de Sora para contarle sobre ese accidente que tuvo con Mimi y para consultar con ella su decisión._

_¿Hola?. – se dijo Yamato contestando su teléfono que estaba sonando. _

_¿Yamato?. – pregunto Sora_

_Si Sora!. - Contesto el joven quien tenia en mente platicar con ella todo lo que había pasado._

_Terminamos!. – dijo Sora sin preámbulos._

_Que dices?!. – pregunto sorprendido._

_Lo que oyes, pero creo que no te afecta mucho o ¿me equivoco?. – dijo Sora rápidamente._

_Pero….. – trataba de decir Yamato quien estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había oído._

_Lo siento Adiós. – dicho esto ultimo le colgó._

_Lo que hizo Yamato después de eso fue cambiar de rumbo e ir hacia la casa de Mimi._

_**Flash-Back**_

Yamato pensaba en su decisión, pero el sabia que toma la adecuada ya que el había pensado lo mucho que sufriría ese niño sin un padre talvez como el sufrió sin su madre, aunque miles de veces trataba de pensar en lo lindo que seria si ese hijo fuese de Sora, aunque sabia que lo querría como lo que ese niño, "su hijo".

El tenia planeado contarle todo, todo lo que había pasado aquella noche de copas, pero el trabajo no lo dejaba ni un momento, milagro si lograba respirar, aunque el sabia que había intentado contarle en algún momento a Sora.

**Flash-Back**

_Yamato no tenia remordimiento en tomar el teléfono y contarle todo a Sora, pues era el único medio de comunicación por el cual le podía decir, ya que el trabajo para capacitarte y para saber si puedes llegar a ser un astronauta era muy duro._

_El sabía las consecuencias, pero no le importaba ya que el sabia que todo lo que le dijera Sora se lo tendría bien merecido._

_¿Sora?. – pregunto Yamato al oír como contestaban el teléfono._

_Yamato!. - dijo Sora contenta al oír la voz del joven._

_Sora necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. – dijo con algo de nervios_

_Claro. – dijo Sora confiando de que no serian malas noticias._

_Bueno es que yo. - al decir eso le temblaban las manos, pero eso no impediría que le contara todo._

_No digas mas, yo se lo ocupado que estas y si te quieres disculpar por tener poco tiempo, pues no te tienes que preocupar. – dijo Sora dulcemente._

_Es que no es eso…. – trato de decir Yamato pero Sora lo interrumpió._

_Se que no hemos hablado mucho, pero te tengo que dejar, estoy de compras con Hikari, hoy tiene una cena con Takeru y con tus papas y como sabrás me pidió ayuda para escoger la ropa y no me puedo negar, se que me entiendes. – dijo Sora en parte con tristeza por dejar la llamada._

_Si. – dijo Yamato_

_Bueno me tengo que ir todavía nos falta mucho que comprar. – dijo Sora despidiéndose de Yamato. – Recuerda que eres lo más importante para mí._

_Si, te quiero. – dijo Yamato terminando la llamada._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Y ahora que estaba seguro que tenia una oportunidad de cumplir su sueño realidad de ser astronauta y de poder casarse con Sora su mundo se vino abajo. Esa noche arruino todo, esa noche la noche en la que arruino su vida.

**Flash-Back**

_Yamato por fin tenía una oportunidad de descansar después de arduo trabajo. Se dirigía a un hotel que esta un poco cerca de donde trabajaba. Muy cerca del hotel se encontró con una persona conocida._

_Hola Mimi ¿ Que haces por aquí?. – pregunto Yamato alegre de ver a su amiga por ahí_

_Pues vine a Tokio de compras, y me hospedo en aquel hotel. – dijo señalando el mismo hotel a donde se dirigía Yamato._

_Yo también me hospedo en ese hotel. – dijo Yamato sorprendido._

_Que coincidencia. – dijo Mimi tratando de improvisar lo más recomendable posible._

_Dime ¿sabes algo de Sora?. – pregunto Yamato, el comentario incomodo a Mimi._

_¿Quieres ir a tomar algo en un rato?. – pregunto Mimi cambiando de tema._

_Claro. – respondió sonriente Yamato._

_¿Dentro de 3 horas te parece?, en la cantina del hotel. – pregunto Mimi_

_Si. – respondió Yamato aunque se le hizo raro el lugar del encuentro acepto._

_Después de ducharse y descansar un poco Yamato bajo a la parte del Hotel donde se quedaron en encontrar._

_Yamato. – dijo Mimi quien se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas._

_Mimi. – dijo Yamato acercándose a la mesa y sentándose._

_Pediré algo de tomar. – dijo Mimi llamando al mesero._

_Mimi, en realidad no me gusta tomar. – dijo un poco apenado Yamato._

_A mi tampoco, pero siempre ahí una primera vez. – dijo Mimi ordenando las copas._

_Enserio Mimi. – dijo Yamato._

_Bueno, una vez que podemos pasar juntos y no puedes. – dijo Mimi decepcionada._

_De verdad. – dijo Yamato suplicante._

_Solo una lo prometo. – dijo Mimi tratando de convencerlo._

_Solo una. – dijo Yamato tomando su bebida recién traída por el mesero._

_Claro. – dijo Mimi con la mirada en la copa de Yamato. – No puede ser!!!.. – dijo Mimi quien había tirado su copa intencionalmente y trataba de limpiar la mancha. – ¿me puedes traer otra bebida?_

_Claro. – dijo Yamato algo extrañado._

_Mimi aprovecho el momento para echar un polvo extraño en la bebida de Yamato._

_Ten. – dijo Yamato dándole su bebida._

_Gracias Yama. – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa._

_Mimi observaba como Yamato tomaba su bebida, cuando de repente vio como hacia efecto su "polvito"._

_¿Te sientes bien Yamato?. – pregunto Mimi._

_Es que la verdad yo no había bebido nunca. – dijo Yamato comenzando a marearse más._

_Tomate esto. – dijo Mimi acercándole la bebida la cual Yamato bebió._

_Será mejor que me valla. – dijo Yamato tratando de levantarse._

_No puedes ir tu solo a tu habitación yo te ayudare. – dijo Mimi haciendo que el se recargara en ella._

_No yo puedo. – dijo Yamato quien casi se cae._

_Siempre tan terco. – dijo Mimi mientras volvía a sostenerlo._

_Mimi lo llevo hasta donde le dijo, hasta su habitación._

_Gracias Mimi ya te puedes ir. – dijo Yamato quien seguía mareado._

_¿Crees que te voy a dejar solo?. Pues estas muy equivocado. – dijo Mimi pasando a la habitación de Yamato._

_Enserio ya te puedes ir. – dijo Yamato quien se tambaleaba de un lado a otro._

_No, me quedare contigo, ¿por que no te recuestas?. – sugirió Mimi._

_Yamato lo hizo, pues no podía ni pensar en el estado en el que estaba._

_Es el momento. – prensaba Mimi._

_De repente Yamato empezó a dormirse._

_Ahora. – dijo Mimi mientras le quitaba los zapatos._

_Al día siguiente Yamato se estaba con un dolor de cabeza terrible, lo que le llamo la atención fue estar en su cama semi-desnudo. Al levantarse y vestirse encontró en el buró de aquella habitación una nota:_

_**Yamato:**_

_**Ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida, espero que no la olvides como yo no la olvidare.**_

_**Siempre tuya Mimi.**_

_Esa carta dejo desconcertado a Yamato, quien inmediatamente se fue en busca de Mimi. Busco por todos los cuartos, pero no la encontró según el administrador se había ido esa misma mañana muy temprano. Yamato sentía que había arruinado su vida._

**Fin Flash-Back.**

Sora estaba apunto de llegar al departamento de Yamato, estaba decidida a decírselo, pero tenia miedo, tenia miedo a que quisiera quitarle a su hijo.

Pero ¿seria capaz de eso?, se repetía eso una y otra vez.

_Basta Sora, ¿ tu crees que Yamato es capaz de hacer eso?._ – se dijo así misma cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar.

_No, el jamás seria capaz de hacer eso y yo Sora Takenouchi estoy segura de eso_. – se repetía.

_Pero y si…………. Basta Sora no pienses eso, Yamato no es capaz de algo así_. – se dijo

¿Pero y si el quisiera?. .- susurro Sora.

El solo pensar que la separan de su hijo le daba escalofrío y debilitaba sus piernas quienes ya no querían seguir el rumbo.

_**CONTINUARA………….**_

**Ya se, ya se les prometí las bodas, pero creo que me apresure mucho mejor le sigo bien para que le entiendan mejor, bueno aquí les dejo una pequeña encuesta.**

**(Recibo regaños T_T) **

**Borre historias ya que no tenían éxito T_T solo quedaron:**

**Un gran engaño: Sorato o Taiora ustedes deciden a y Takari obviamente.**

**Vampire Princess: Es Sorato, pero Taichi tendrá una linda parejita (no es Mimi dije Linda no dije fea)**

**Próximos proyectos (lo dice en mi actualizada página):**

(_**Ojo no quiero que después de leer mi página ustedes los hagan, por que aquí esta la prueba de que son mi idea : P)**_

**El primer Amor:**

_**Todos hemos tenido un primer amor, pero que sucede si el primer amor de Takeru fuera Sora?, un **_**Sokeru **_**tierno ;),**_** SOKERU, TAKARI Y SORATO**

**Quien quiera se la dedico :)**

**Un mundo diferente:**

_**Que pasara si los personajes de Digimon vivieran en un mundo como el de NARUTO?, basado en el gran anime Naruto. No es exactamente Naruto, Sorato o Taiora también ustedes deciden ;)**_

**Quien quiera que se la dedique se la dedico xD**

**Vivir o amar**** ( o haber si se me ocurre otro titulo más padre):**

_**Yamato un vampiro que necesita la sangre de una mujer para vivir, y si la elegida para sacrificar fuera Sora?, la sacrificara o se dará cuenta de sentimientos que jamás espero tener?**_

_**Contiene: Sorato y Takari**_

**Se la dedicare a Angela_Soratomania.**

**Bueno voten por la historia más deseada por ustedes cual de esas quieren, la más votada la publicare después, y las demás no crean que no las publicare, por que si las publicare, pero más después.**

**-EL PRIMER AMOR**

**-UN MUNDO DIFERENTE **

**-VIVIR O AMAR. (Dedicado a Angela_Soratomania, mi más fiel fan xD)**

**Y si me lo pide también a joagirl, no me deja muchos comentarios pero pues me ha agregado como favoritos en todo.**

**No los aburro más.**

**PDT: los que ya votaron en Vampire Princess pueden volver a votar =)**

**________________**

**Avance próximo capitulo.**

**Yamato tu no puedes hacerme esto. – dijo Sora con lagrimas en los ojos y muy desilusionada.**

**__________________**

**Nunca debí haberle aconsejado ir a verlo. – dijo Hikari triste de ver a su amiga de pésimo estado.**

**_______________**

**Te juro Sora que jamás hubiera querido hacer esto. – pensaba Yamato con tristeza y a la vez con coraje.**

**Uy, uy, uy, el próximo capi será interesante =), bueno eso si va a pasar se los prometo.**

**Chicos me tardare en el próximo capi creo, pero entre más y más comentarios dejen la subo a la velocidad de la luz.**

**La subiré hasta los 50 comentarios xD, no mentira, enserio ¬¬, ya me enrede :S**

**Hasta Luego.**

**Demi-sama **

**(Voten), **

**Les recomiendo Vampire Princess no se arrepentirán para los que no la han leído esa historia echa por mi se los juro por lo que más quieran yo ni mi hermana copiamos historias, puedo ser una niña pero les juro que no copeo nada.**

**Cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia o es que me copearon xD**


End file.
